1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water fountains and especially to an eye wash fountain for emergency use at industrial work stations.
2. The Prior Art
Industries are increasingly aware of the need for protecting the health and safety of workers and particularly their eye sight where workers are exposed to gaseous fumes or liquids and solid materials which can irritate or injure eyes upon contact therewith. Prior art devices have employed eye wash fountains providing sprays of water from regular plant plumbing connections. However, use of emergency fountains is normally infrequent, and a long period of non-use often results in drying of nozzle structures, valves and supply conduits leading thereto by natural evaporation. Scale and corrosion builds up in unused pipes and can increase injury if sprayed into the eyes. Water in a plumbing system will often be at a different temperature than a room; unusually cold or warm water can be uncomfortable or even injurious to the user of an eye wash fountain. Special plumbing connections to the prior art devices increase the expense of installation of such units, thereby decreasing their availability to workers. Among particular prior art devices, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,315 discloses nozzle means for reducing the velocity of an eye spray and for preventing surging of water upon initial opening of a valve. U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,876 discloses an eye wash fountain having integral nozzles in a basin with valves located on opposite sides of the basin for activation by leaning thereupon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,660 discloses an eye wash fountain having retractable cover members over nozzle outlets for protecting such outlets from deposits of airborne foreign matter.